kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season ideas
Put your suggestion in the comments below, or log in or sign up to edit this page! Season ideas for the Sims 3 Hunger Games. Season themes/Quarter Quells *8 dead tributes, which KPopp decides which 8, would come back to life and fight to the death. Each tribute must come from a season that means a tribute from season 1, then a tribute from season 2, etc. (Recommend to do this in Season 10) * (Season 4) 16 tributes will be chosen to fight to the death. Now I know that only 8 people can compete but this will have 2 parts. First will have the first 8 and 1 will win that part. And the other 8 compete as well. Now when the 9th season comes subscribers will choose which Victor from Season 4 will compete in the 9th season of the Hunger Games. * For the 11th season, I recommend doing teams of 2 each with 4 members (2 boys, 2 girls). For this season, a new type a death decision will be made: Deathwish Ceremony. When the winning team wins a challenge, the team gets a reward house but the losing team gets the bad house. However, the losing team must face the Deathwish. The way Deathwish works is that Kelly decides who will die depending on who did poorly in the challenge. But if somebody dies during the challenge, then there is no Deathwish Ceremony.Once 4 tributes remain, the teams merge (meaning no more teams). So it's a individual challenge halfway through the season. Once the final 3, they will do a challenge. The winner of the challenge of the final 3 will win immunity from death and a spot in the finale, and the subscribers must decide who dies. And in the finale, we will see who is the Victor of Season 11. *The winners from each season return from the dead to fight for the overall Sims 3 Hunger Games winner! (p.s. Kpopp has stated that she will do this for the 9th season). *After 8 "Victor Competitions" The 8 Victors who have won 2 Hunger games will go on to have another "Victor Competition". *Quarter Quell in the 5th season. For the arena, divide it into 24 spaces, and make the centre the space for the reward house. In every space, there's a room e.g. toilet, bedroom etc. Like the 3rd Quarter Quell in the original HG Catching Fire book, when a certain time (e.g 3 p.m.) is up, if the tributes are in the corresponding spaces (e.g. the 1, 12, and 24th space) in which KPopp decides in the beginning of the season, they have to face a certain punishment/reward (Challenges, death challenges, a reward/punishment). *The quarter quell will be in the 5th season, and in the 9th season, there will be the winners' finale. I suggest, that in the 10th season, all slaves will gather together, and have a slaves' finale. That makes 1 big season, and there will be a final winner and final slave for every big season. *For the 9th season the contestants will be all the slaves from each season in a hunger games. the winner will be the slave in season 10, where the winners of the first 8 seasons will fight to be the ultimate winner. *Zombies Version: 8 Famous Contestants who died in past seasons will be revived for one more shot to get the odds in their favour and win the tittle of Sims 3 Hunger Games Victor! Arena for these games will be a combination of the all the arenas in the past. It will be a walk in the history kind of thing. * The tributes who are in the last two positions in season 1-4 will come back and fight in season 5. * For season 6, we should try a Hunger Games that revolve around teams. I think Kelly from here on out to have 8 tributes with each half one gender so both genders have a equal chance of winning. Because there should be a few more male victors. Anyway, the 8 will be divided into 2 teams. Suscriberss will be able to come up with a team name for each team. Each team will have a place to stay in. The team that loses the challenge will stay in a crappy house while the winners get to stay in a luxurious house. And losing team will have to do a death challenge. The winning team will be safe from death. Once a few tributes remain (5 remain) teams will merge which means no more teams. And each challenge will be competed individually. The winner of that challenge will be safe from death. And the others must do a death challenge. If it's a reward challenge, winner will get the luxurious house while the losers will stay in the crappy house. When the final 2 come, they will battle it out to see who will be the winner of season 6. These are all recommendations that Kpopp should do. * Sims 3 Hunger Games Life State Edition: All of the contestants are monsters (except one which is a human) 1'''. Ghost ( I suggest choosing someone from "The Haunted Hathaways" or "Beyond Two Souls") '''2. Vampire (I suggest someone from "Twilight" or "The Vampire Diaries) 3'''. Genie (I suggest the main character from "Genie in the House") '''4. Werewolf (I suggest someone from "Twilight" or "The Vampire Diaries") 5'''. Witch (I suggest someone from "The Vampire Diaries" or the witch from "The Wolf Among Us episode 3" or you could choose a wizard from "Wizards of Waverly Place" - I know they are wizards but it's almost the same thing) '''6. Fairy (I suggest Tinker Bell) 7'''. Mermaid (I suggest someone from "Mako Mermaids", a Disney show) '''8. Human (A celebrity or a video game character like KPopp usually does it) Idea by: Muhamed Opačin (Feelingmu123) Category:Ideas